Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope was the fourth episode of the new kick ass series. In the episode's title, it has the letters IV, which means 4 in German. Plot The movie starts out in space, where a Super Star Destroyer is chasing the rebel alliance's ship, and the Rebel Alliance are running away like little pussies. Meanwhile, inside the ship, all the Rebel Troopers are crying because they are going to explode, and C-3PO and R2-D2 are taking a lovely stroll. Then a big boom is heard and C-3PO says "Holy Shit! This Is Madness" and R2-D2 says "This Is Sparta". Then a bunch of stormtroopers come in and shoot the crap out of all the Rebel troopers. Then Darth Vader comes in and starts strangling a Rebel Trooper until blood come out of his ears. Then all the stormtroopers start having a party, while R2-D2 and C-3PO escape in an escape pod like little retarded babies. Meanwhile, a girl in a Bikini joins the fun in the party, but then she is arrested for no reason. Meanwhile, R2-D2 and C-3PO crash on Tatooine which causes Luke Skywalker to scream "MOMMY!" Then he finds R2-D2 and C-3PO and he invites them into his house for some tea. While there doing that, they decide to go on YouTube and they find a video with the girl in the bikini. They click on it and the girl in the bikini starts saying "I'm so sexy! So save me" and Luke gets an erection. Then its 7:00 pm which means its bed time for Luke. While he's sleeping R2-D2 and C-3PO make a run for it. The next morning, Luke wakes up and finds out R2-D2 and C-3PO are missing, so he starts crying. Then he goes out to search for them, but gets attacked by an over grown gorilla. When he wakes up, he see's an old man staring at him, so he punches him in the face. Then the old man says, "Oh Yeah, Well How Do You Like That" and he puts Luke to sleep by chocking him with the force. Then C-3PO and R2-D2 appears right behind the old man and the old man says he's Obi-Wan Kenobi. They then plan to rob Luke's house, so they go back, and when they do, they find that Luke had left his YouTube on all night. They watch the video with the girl, and Obi-Wan says "She's So Sexy Lets Save Her". Then C-3PO says, "We Don't Have A Spaceship", and then Obi-Wan Kenobi says "Oh Shir! Your Right! Lets Go Rob Somebody". They then start heading over to the town of Tatooine. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker appears in his bed with a teddy bear. He wakes up and remembers the old man. He then heads on out to beat up the old man. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 and C-3PO arrive at a bar and find Han Solo shooting Greedo. They ask him where's his ship, and he tells them. Then they steal his ship and Han Solo is mad, so he takes his big walking carpet and pushes some little kids out of a play car. Then he flies after Obi-Wan and friends. Meanwhile, Luke see's Obi-Wan leave, so he kicks a Stormtrooper off a tricycle and gets on it and starts chasing after Obi-Wan. Then the Stormtrooper gets up and gets a bunch of other Stormtroopers and himself into a TIE fighter and they start chasing after Luke. Then the scene changes to a montage in space with everybody chasing each other while funny music plays. During the chase, Mel Gibbson is seen chasing a seal in a motorcycle while yelling "No! That Bacon". Then everybody crashes into the Death Star and find the sexy lady looking out the window waving. Obi-Wan, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, C-3PO, and R2-D2 run inside the Death Star, while the Stormtroopers, Mel Gibbson and the otter lie on the floor dead. Meanwhile, the others find out that the girls name is Leia. Han Solo starts making out with her and while he's doing that, Darth Vader finds them. The emperor appears behind him, and they look at Obi-Wan, Luke, Han, Leia, R2-D2 and C-3PO angrily. Then Luke Skywalker says "Whoops. Gotta Go!" Then Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, Han, R2, and C-3PO all run away while the same funny music played in the montage plays. THE END Category:Star Wars Category:Movies